The Payne Legacy 3: Dirty Old People
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: Alice tries to help an old lady. That doesn't turn out to well.


**The Payne Legacy: Inception**

It felt like a totally different world. Everything seemed usual and distant. From time to time things got blurry but I managed.

I tried not to fall asleep but it was really hard. All I could think about was why someone would do this to me. I wondered if anyone would find me but that seemed irrelevant. I need to find a way out of this place.

I focussed on trying to find something that might help me.

_You have to kill yourself_. The thought echoed in my head. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill myself, I wouldn't. Even if did I manage to kill myself, how would I do it? So my thoughts ran through my mind.

Reeve had said it was like a dream. _A dream._ Don't people say you can control your dreams? So if I could summon whatever I wanted? It all really confused me. There were so many questions in my head like why Reeve had appeared to me. Of all people Reeve Bronson was the person I conjured to help me.

Maybe he would come back and help me. I couldn't rely on him to do so, so I tried to think about something that might help me. I held my hands out and waited. I focussed. Suddenly there was a bright light it might have blinded me if I wasn't asleep.

I looked into my hands and saw a silver liquid. I was careful not to drop it and it moulded into something.

A dagger. I stared at it for a while wondering how it was supposed to help me. What could I do with a simple knife? There hadn't been anyone to fight so who was I supposed to injure? Or _kill?_

Then it hit me and I bit my lip. I was supposed to kill myself.

A thousand thoughts raced through my head. What if it wasn't a dream and I would really die? My heart started pounding.

Why was this happening to me? I was completely horrified when I wrapped my fingers around the dagger like someone was forcing me to. I screamed and cried out for help. It was over and there no one who could help me. The only thing I could do was hope it was a dream.

Both my hands were wrapped around the shiny dagger. I sucked the air around me in like it would be my last breath.

I tightened my grip and sunk the dagger right into my heart.

"_GAH!"_ I sat straight up on the hard bed. It really had been a dream.

I looked at the spot where I had sunken the dagger. A flow of relief shot through me when I saw I wasn't bleeding. "_Oh thank God!"_

I tried to get off the bed and almost fell onto the floor. My one leg was cuffed to the leg of the bed. I tried to lift up the bed to get off the cuff but it didn't work. The bed was stuck to the floor with lead. I winced when I tried to pull my leg free. The metal scraped my leg and it started to bleed.

I looked around for some kind of cloth but found nothing. I was really starting to hurt. "_HELP!_ _Someone please, I'm bleeding!"_

Just then someone barged through the door on the left. "_Wow you're awake already!"_ I didn't recognise this person. He was short, had brown hair and wore a lab coat. "_We only expected you to wake up later this evening."_

"_I have a tendency to surprise people_." I looked at the man. "_Please sir my leg is bleeding."_

He walked up to me and gave me a few tissues. "_This will stop the bleeding_." He took a little bottle out of a medicine cabinet and opened it. He gently poored the liquid on my wound and it burned. "_Ah, it hurts." "It won't hurt much longer."_

He quickly roomed the cuff that had been on my leg. "_You may address me as Docter Parther. It is nice to meet you miss Payne." "Yeah it's nice to meet you too but could you please explain to me why I'm here? And what is this place anyway?"_ I looked around for the first time.

The whole room was white and had a series of cabinets. The bed I had laid on was a light shade of yellow and there was a few bottles on the table beside it.

"_Oh Mr Avier will explain that to you. This is just a testing room."_ He pointed to the door. _"Come on you have business to attend to."_ He escorted me to the door and was replaced by two tall men. Each wore sun glasses and suits. They looked like secret agents.

The men led me to what looked like a library. This room was very fancy. It had vintage chairs and chandeliers. Candelabras stood in each corner of the room. In the middle was a desk and behind it sat a bold man with circular glasses.

"_Please do have a seat."_ He looked at me over his glasses and I did ask he had said. I sat on a chair in front of the desk. "_Okay dude I don't want any of your irrelevant introductions like they do in the movies. Get to the point and tell me why I'm here."_

He looked taken aback. "_Why aren't you a little hasty? That could be useful…" He_ looked at me through his glasses. "_Exactly what for?"_ This dude was weird. "_Why miss Payne, I didn't call you down here to discuss the weather. I called you down here to offer you a proposal." _

_"I'm sorry you're really not my type."_ I stared at him. "_A business proposal_." He stared back at me. "_My company has been watching you for close to a year now. We've seen how you and your 'posy' defeated Vin Diesel and his men. We watched your journey to Koawo Island and how you rescued your friends. We see potential in you, Alice."_

I coughed. "_You've been stalking me?" _This guy is crazy I have to get out of this place. "_If you put it that way then yes. You see, I'd like to offer you a job and the dream you were in was a test."_

"_That's not exactly the way I pictured my first job interview."_ I looked at his ugly face. _"You kidnapped me now you want to me to do your stupid dirty work? You didn't really think this through did you?" _

He looked annoyed and uncomfortable. "_I'm not forcing you to do anything. I am offering you a job. It's not like you've got a lot to do."_

_Liam. _He meant Liam because he was in the hospital and I had nothing to do. I started getting angry. "_Listen you numskull, you don't want to piss me off_." Suddenly the guards started to lift their weapons. I started to realise I had been leaning inches away from the bold guy's face.

I backed down because I am not a fan of being shot. I shot the guards a dirty look and sat down. _"I just want you to consider my offer. I can pay you well."_

I spat on his desk. "_How do I know you didn't just steal all that money. What is it your company does anyway? Rob banks? Sell stolen cars?"_

He laughed. "_You could always ask him_." He pointed at the figure walking through the doorway. I recognised it quickly.

_Colin O'Donoghue._

_"Colin?"_ The guy who had helped me rescue Dave and Liam from the island. The guy who had kissed me. I felt so guilty.

_"Do you work for these people?"_ I stared at him. He looked back at me and nodded. I looked at him in disbelief.

_"Colin go ahead and tell her." "Tell me what?"_ I was really confused. If Colin was here… where was- Just then another figure eating a donut walked in. _"REEVE?"_ He looked at me and smiled. "_Sup?"_

Okay this was really weird. "_Someone please explain what's going on!"_ Then Colin spoke, _"Mr Avier here,_" he pointed to the bold man "_pays us money for rescuing innocent people and killing bad guys." _I looked at Reeve and he shrugged.

This was all really weird. "_Wait… so you want me to work for you too?"_ Reeve laughed. "_George, I think she's got it."_

"_So how much money will I be getting?" "Well for every mission you complete the least you'd get is five grand."_

I gasped. If I did at least five missions I'd have 25 grand. That seems about enough to get the docters to do all the treatments for Liam.

_"Screw it i'm in. But what exactly is this company called?"_

"_The Infinity League"_

**Okay so that's it. :P**

**Dedicated to Jaihne – you really want med to dedicate something to you :D**

- **I LOVE LIAM PAYNE**


End file.
